


Нормальный

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Он был совершенно нормальным боссом Вонголы.





	Нормальный

Он был нормальным боссом Вонголы. Аб-со-лют-но! И если кто-то считал его слабаком, то это были только его проблемы — Тсунаеши оным не являлся, как ни крути. И даже факт наличия странных пристрастий Тсуны не мог изменить его сущности. Он настоящий босс, не смотря на то, что он проводил несколько вечеров на неделе вместе с двумя лучшими хранителями Семейства. И занимались они там отнюдь не политикой...

Не важно, что Савада-сан любил, когда его хранитель Солнца, Сасагава Рёхей глубоко входил в его анус, растягивая эластичные ткани, и оставляя крохотные, неделями потом саднящие ссадины, из-за которых Тсуна не мог ни спокойно сидеть, ни ходить в туалет, не вспоминая этого ощущения чужого присутствия в нем.

Не важно, что в тот момент, когда горячий член Рёхея входил в него, задевая простату, он просто обожал посасывать крайнюю плоть своего хранителя Облака, и облизывать головку со щелочкой, сквозь которую сочилась вязкая смегма, ощущая при этом властные руки Хибари на своей голове, которые в любой момент могли лишить его этой маленькой, но очень приятной радости.

Не важно, что истекая спермой по нескольку часов к ряду, он просто чувствовал себя нужным в тот самый момент, когда его экстремальное Солнце шептало ему всякие романтические нежности на ухо, а Облако, словно самоустраняясь от всего происходящего, легко улыбался, глядя на покорного, полностью подчиненного их желаниям босса.

Это все было не важно, потому что после бурного секса и нескольких часов сна, они, нежась в постели, решали самые важные задачи Вонголы, и при этом слово Савады Тсунаеши было главным и решающим как в делах, так и в постели. И не было ничего такого, что могло не понравиться кому-то из этой тройки.

Все решалось миром, а любые разногласия быстро улаживались Десятым, который умел уговорить, насаживаясь на член медленно, и останавливаясь в самый неподходящий момент, чтобы сказать «Ты же хочешь мне уступить в этом вопросе, я же вижу...» и только дождавшись исступленного «Даааа!!» возобновить движение. 

Когда-то эти два хранителя ревновали своего босса, считая что он и с другими так договаривается, но увидев однажды, как Тсуна беззаботно улыбается, приставляя пистолет ко лбу очередного недовольного союзника, приговаривая что-то вроде «Давайте жить дружно» или же «Давайте будем друг другу доверять, а? И вы сейчас опустите „берету“, которые припрятали под столом...», эти двое поняли, что ревновать не стоит. Покорным Савада был. Но только с ними.

Даже Правая Рука босса — Гокудера Хаято не знал всей правда о своем начальнике, хотя как не ему вроде это знать. В конце концов правша-Тсуна этой рукой оглаживал свой член по приказу Хибари и растягивал себя, подготавливая себя по нежной просьбе Рёхея. Но Гокудера об этом не знал. Не потому что он был плохим Хранителем, или советником, нет. Просто босс решил, что другим не стоит знать больше положенного. 

Поэтому он был самым нормальным боссом. И очень многие считали его слабаком, которому просто везет с союзниками. И тот не спешил разубеждать этих людей, потому что лучше, когда враг тебя недооценивает. 

И только Мукуро поскрипывал зубами, смотря иллюзорными глазами на то, как безжалостно и безнадежно трое сильнейших отдаются друг другу. Почему? Потому что его реальному телу было весьма затруднительно дрочить, находясь в связанном состоянии.


End file.
